Through The Fire And Flames
by 07XReflectional
Summary: Nico remembers Bianca during the Xmas season! Floods of memories come bak and he ends up acceptng life. His trnsfrmation from innocent Nico to badass Nico is shown. Everything goes from sad to happy. "Through the fire and the flames" Takes place aftr TLO.


**HELLOOOOOOO I'm back lawlsssssss. I really need to update Till the End I Dream to My Heart's Content and i maybe will. If i feel like it xD ANYWAY bak to now. Well this story is dedicated to Erah-crush xD She has a new story out called "Remembering Sunday" from the Mortal Instruments. Yu shud all read it SOON. Its very guud n_n**

**So yea this story wasnt gunna be Christmas themed but it ended up being. I didnt plan thtt XD I had this inspration today while reading a fanfic called "An Unlikey Pair" by PotterxPie. Its VERY guud. So ya RxR. Tell me what you think, creative critism helps ^^**

**PS~Btw the underlined shtuff is part of the song "Through The Fire And Flames" by Dragon Force ;D WHICH BTW I DON'T OWN D**

* * *

Through The Fire And Flames

"_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light."_

"Nico wake up. It's time to get to class." Called a nice slim figure with dark wet hair and gleaming mysterious eyes.

"F-Five more minutes…." Nico called, half asleep.

Then the slim girl sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up a little figure. A Mythomagic figure. She smiled as she examined the thing.

"Dionysus, god of wine. He's got five hundred attack points and the weakest god character." Nico said with his dark eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"I'm glad that got you up. Now get to the shower, you have to take your math final, then it's the dance." She called as she got up to fix her wet hair.

Nico groaned and threw himself back to the bed. Pillow on his head.

"Buuuut Biancaa I-."

"Just get up." She said, not so playfully anymore.

With that tone, Nico got up abruptly. He got his towel and set off.

The door shut. Bianca was looking into her small vanity mirror, combing her hair. Which usually takes a while, she has some thick hair, just like her mother did….

_Something has to change. It has too. There's more to life than just being here. Looking at Nico…he appreciates life so much I envy him._

She braided her hair, but didn't like it. It just wasn't her. So she let it down and pulled on her famous green cap.

"I live for you, Nico. I always have. I will always protect you, no matter what. I will always make you happy and warm. I will never leave you." Bianca mumbled to the mirror, a tear streaming down.

The door then opened. Nico, drying his ears. Bianca got up and looked at her innocent little brother.

"I love you, you know." She said calmly. So calmly, time stopped. All cold, warm. All wrongs, rights. All the dark, light.

"_When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright."_

_**~2 Years Later~**_

Nico opened his soda. Coke, yum. He began to drink it, slowly. He had a bag that said _SEVEN-ELEVEN _on it, it was full of junk food. Five Cokes, three Sprites, assorted Lay's bags, some packets of Gummy Bears, and a Hershey's.

He looked at the moon. Envying its freedom, its light. It was cold, and snowing. The white ever so blinding.

He remembered the day he found out who he really was. A demi-god. It stung but at the same time, it didn't.

"_The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight."_

He closed his eyes. He could barely make out Bianca. Her laughter, her smile, her hugs, her love for him.

He then gulped the last part of the Coke, and crushed the can and threw it.

Demeter could throw a tree at him for all he cared.

He could see his breath as he breathed. It was cold, December. December 24th, to be precise. Christmas Eve, around the time he lost her…

He picked up his bag and set off. Where? Who knows? He walked toward the moon…

"_In fire and pain now once again we know."_

_**~2 Years Earlier~**_

_How can she be so selfish? Just…leaving me like this. Why did she become a hunter and leave on that quest? Why? _

Nico threw another rock into the ocean. It skipped along the water two times.

The sun was setting. Sooner or later Juniper would come and send him to eat and eventually, bed. He _hated_ sleeping with the Hermes' kids. The Stoll guys just irritated him.

He then sat in the smooth yet rough sand.

"_Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight."_

He saw a shattered mirror in the water. He picked up a piece and saw himself. His hair was no longer dark brown. It was now black. His skin got paler than usual. His eyes, still sparkling, but darker. He looked different. He felt different. He didn't know why, at that moment.

He then got up and felt the dry cold brush against him. He got another rock and it skipped along the water. Four times this time, he beat his high score.

He threw a couple more until it was dark. None ever beat his score.

He reached into his pocket and took out two Mythomagic figures. Apollo and Artemis. Light and dark. Moon and sun. He was only missing the Hades figure in all his set.

The Hades figure. The HADES figure.

Something then struck his chest so hard he fell back. Fresh tears came out. Why? He was asking himself the same question. His heart felt as if it was ripping from the inside. Then for a moment, a split second. He saw Bianca, smiling, sadly and mouthing some words. Then she vanished.

"_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days."_

Something had happened. No it couldn't have, right? He felt an empty pang against his chest. No, it's alright. It _has_ to be. Percy is there protecting her for him. He sweared he would. She's alright. She _has_ to be.

He skipped another rock but this time it didn't skip, not even once. It just sank with a _PLOP_!. He stood and looked at the shattered mirror, this time is eyes had no sparkle whatsoever. They were empty. Like the underworld, but Nico never noticed.

_**~2 Years Later~**_

Nico kept following the moon. The trees around him, heavily decorated with Christmas spirit, the snow hitting him coldly every second.

He didn't know at the moment he felt that pang of pain, two years earlier, it ment Bianca died. He was too innocent, too childish, to idiotic to even think.

"_Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart."_

He walked. He got out a Sprite from his bag and opened it. He decided to walk to Times Square. So he did…

He drank the soda on the way. No matter how many soft drinks he would drink, he could never get hyper or soda-drunk (As some people called it). Maybe he would try beer or wine one day.

"_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight."_

Why couldn't time just go back, back to where he was innocent and idiotic. Where he could be happy no matter what. Where he could geek out over Mythomgic and annoy Bianca about it. To the time where, only he and Bianca mattered…

_**~3 Years Earlier~**_

"YOU NOW HAVE THE HIGH SCORE. CONGRATIONS!" the Mythomagic arcade game replied robotically to Nico.

"Yesssss!" Nico said as he did his little dance. He needed to brag to Bianca about this.

He looked around for her, she wasn't around so he decided to look near her favorite games. He looked around the poker tables and all the Pac-Man games. She wasn't anywhere.

"_And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality."_

_She must be in our room upstairs._

With that thought, Nico zoomed upstairs bringing some Kool-aid with him.

As he slashed the card against the door he heard noise in the room. Strange.

"Bianca? Guess what I fina-".

He didn't get to finish. There was a man is a suit. A striped black and white suit.

"Nico….this is Alecto." Bianca started before she mouthed the words run.

Nico caught the message a little late because Alecto then swung the door closed.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, Di Angelo." The hissing voice began.

All Nico could think of was throwing the Kool-aid at the guy. He missed by a couple feet.

"Di Angelo! Stop! NOW." The voice was so insistent and persistent that Nico and Bianca stopped and got near each other in a corner.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked, strongly and beautifully.

The man smirked and said, "You two need to get out of this hotel. NOW. You are going to a school with other kids. You will be happy, I assure you. I am your lawyer and all funds are paid for your future school. You can trust me.", hissed the man.

His voice was so persistent that Bianca and Nico gave in. Just like that. So they got in the limo and drove off…

"_Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind."_

It seemed such a short time before they pulled up in a school. In…Maine?

"Westover Hall.". Nico read slowly.

It had barbed wire and a dull look to it. Ugly, thought Bianca.

They looked around for Alecto but he was no where to be found, or the limo.

Bianca grabbed Nico's hand, and squeezed it.

She looked at him and smiled.

"This is our new beginning I guess, Nico. Enjoy it. We finally have a life outside fun and games. This _is _real life. Enjoy every second no matter what."

"_Day after day this misery must go on."_

_**~3 Years Later~**_

Times Square.

Nico made it. He saw people everywhere, of all ages. Children were running around enjoying the snow and Christmas decorations. Teens were making out under mistletoes. Adults were flooding themselves with sweet, warm, colorful memories of their past. Seniors were living each moment as if it were their last.

Nico was still drinking his half-empty Sprite, under the snow, in his aviator's jacket. It is very warm actually.

"Merry Cwistmas, mista.", a little girl said to Nico, offering him a candy cane.

She had gleaming royal blue eyes with blond hair. A little white cap on her hair hat came with a par of mittens.

"Uhh…thank you." Nico said reluctantly accepting the two-colored candy.

The little girl then smiled innocently at him.

"_So far away we wait for the day."_

"Jaime! Where are you?", a lady yelled a distance away.

"I have tu go. Bye mista!" Jaime said smiling again, then she ran to wherever her mother was.

Nico was shocked. It's not everyday a random little girl gives you a candy cane. Nico smiled, which probably looked creepy in the eyes of others, but it didn't matter. Jaime reminded him of someone.

A girl who always looked on the brightside and smiled, someone who didn't even look as if she where Hades's daughter.

Nico then finished his Sprite and threw it away in a trash can this time. He saw the announcements on the huge screen saying it was only an hour and a half till Christmas.

Nico felt warm inside. He stared at the candy cane and put I in his bag. Then…he walked, this time he had a destination.

Camp-Halfblood.

"_We fought so hard now can we understand."_

_**~2 Years Earlier~**_

"Come on! Open it up, grinch." Bianca teased Nico.

Nico gave her a leave-me-alone-I-dislike-Christmas look.

At Westover Hall, there was a little gift shop, everything was expensive and one could only get money by working in the kitchen, cleaning the classrooms, helping at the library, or even charging people for doing their laundry for a month. The point is, money at Westover Hall was a big thing, especially during Christmas.

Nico then opened up the colorful paper to find a box with Mythomagic figures and some fifty cards.

Nico expression was awed. He never had the actual Mythomagic card game and figurines. He loved the arcade game but he never knew there was a card game.

"No way. NO WAY! Bianca! Thank you so much! They must have cost you a fortune!" Nico yelled that almost all the kids around them stared weirdly at them, "I also got you something. It's not much but, its something an-".

"What is it, Nico? It doesn't matter how small or how little it cost, it's a gift." Bianca laughed, enjoying herself and the moment, "You're such a child, Nico.".

"_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can."_

Nico smiled and handed her a small box, poorly wrapped and a weirdly shaped bow that didn't even seem like a bow.

Bianca opened it up carefully to reveal a small necklace that spelled her name with little skulls and stars.

"Aw Nico! This is so cute! How did you even get it? They don't sell these here!".

"A friend told me she would make it if I did her laundry for a month." Nico said proudly, considering he never did his own laundry anyway.

Bianca smiled and messed up his hair. "I'm proud, Di Angelo."

Then some of Bianca's friends called her and she went over to them while Nico stood awe-struck at his new game. He usually disliked Christmas. Why? Never knew. He didn't hate it, just disliked it. But this time….it wasn't so bad. He actually got a gift this year.

"_For freedom of every man…"_

It's actually a nice feeling. Feeling loved.

_**~2 Years Later~**_

Nico was now at the gates of Camp-Halfblood. He walked through and ran for the forest, bag in hand still. He then got on a small hill, _his _hill. The hill that overlooked the cabins and pavilion. Everyone was at the pavilion at the moment, the Apollo kids singing Christmas Carols and everyone else exchanging presents.

"_So far away we wait for the day…"_

Heck, even Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, Grover, Rachael, Juniper, and everyone else he knew was there. And then they spotted him.

"Yo Nico! Join us, man!" Percy yelled, his hand intertwined with Annabeth's.

Nico smirked and turned away. He walked away toward the beach and looked at the moon. The full moon still shining and whiter than ever because of the snow.

Then everyone at camp yelled out,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

And some rockets and fireworks were heard. Laughing and talking was heard. The aura of happiness was strong. The warmness made all the cold go away.

"Merry Christmas, Bianca." Nico said in a soft tender voice.

He then spotted a familiar shiny object. A shattered mirror. He looked at his reflection, his eyes sparkled once more. His eyes had color again.

Nico threw the mirror toward the sea and it skipped five times. His record, beat.

He then turned away to join his friends.

"_Through the fire and the flames we carry on."_


End file.
